Of Love, Smiles, and Sweet Nicknames
by Magic Writer 207
Summary: 50 words centered around the pairing Ben/Jake. It includes futures, inappropriate questions from Eddie, and a jealous Ben. Even if you don't like slash I want to know your opinion of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I know, I should be updating my other stories but the plot bunnies attacked and held me hostage until I wrote this story. It's supposed to be a 50 word prompt but I hit a wall of writer's block. Although, I do have words to use so I should be writing more soon. The rest of the prompts will be posted in the next chapters so it will be 50 word prompt or possibly more. You can send me words that you me to do in the next chapters. Well, I hope you like the story and flames will be used to roast smores! Yum! (And flamers apparently aren't smart enough to know that even though they try to insult the author they can't because people that flame are people that don't want any real, good friends because they can't tolerate anything and always have to have things their way so they can only insult us authors if we let them and we shouldn't!)**

Chapter 1

Angel

Ben calls Jake angel for a number of reasons. Jake is the best thing that ever happened to him, he's perfect and gorgeous, but it's mostly for the beaming smile he gets in response from Jake, his beautiful angel. Even Ben has to admit that he's fallen head over heels in love with that smile. It's like puppy love, Ben is the over eager, cute little puppy that despretaley wants to please his master, in this case it's Jake, and is only happy when Jake is happy, although Ben would never admit that it's true.

Lust

After he finds himself staring at Jake again Ben desperately tells himself that it's only lust, nothing else. There's no way he could be in love with Jake Daly, a domer.

Love

Oddly enough, Ben realized he was in love with Jake while kissing Lori. He finally realized that they didn't have the sort of spark you usually feel when you're completely in love with someone. But Ben feels that when he's with Jake. Even if he's not dating Jake he still gets those little butterflies in his stomach, sweaty palms, and nervous, panicked thoughts.

Sick

Even though Jake was sick Ben still gave him a kiss anyway. Ben doesn't care about getting sick. He's addicted to those amazing lips.

Child

One of the happiest moments in Ben Stanton's life was when he and Jake had their first child. The two of them created a family. Something permanent, and Ben would throw away every single cent and connection he has. No matter what, he will always be there for his family. His love for them runs to deep for him to even think about leaving.

Smile

Ben would do anything, give anything just to see Jake smile because he is completely, hopelessly, in love with his sweet angel.

Future

Ben always sees his future being spent with Jake. Hell, Jake even has their kids' names picked out, Derek and Kaitlin.

Body

Ben loves Jake's body. He could spend all day starring at it, worshipping it, anything. He loves every curve, freckle, and scar. He loves everything, especially holding that amazing body in his arms, because that body is made for Ben Stanton only.

Concentration

Jake almost always breaks Ben's concentration. He doesn't do it intentionally though, Ben just can't help himself, he can't stop staring at Jake. Not in a creepy way though, in a way that says I love you and can't take my eyes off of you because you're so beautiful. So Ben really has to work on his concentration skills but even if he does fail out of Deveraux Academy because of this at least he failed because of staring at his favorite and most cherished thing in the whole universe, Jake.

Spoiled

Ben spoils Jake. Everyone can see that, it's obvious that Ben would do anything, spend any amount of money for Jake. But Ben doesn't spoil Jake because Jake wants him too, Ben spoils Jake because he wants to, he enjoys making Jake happy. He loves seeing Jake's face light up in happiness with the smile he reserves for very few people, only the people closet to him get to see it. And Ben feels like the luckiest guy in the world when he's with Jake and still doesn't feel worthy of Jake's love. Some people say Ben's whipped but the truth is he just knows how to make Jake happy and does it every day.

**AN: Sorry if Ben seems OC, but in the first book Lori said that he's sweet when they were alone so I figured he would do the same thing with Jake. Some of these are set in an universe where Jake and Ben started dating when the Bond Team started going to Deveraux Academy instead of Lori and Ben dating. The others are set in the universe where Ben and Lori did date, one is set when Lori and Ben where dating, some are set after Ben and Lori broke up but Ben and Jake got together instead of Jake and Lori, the rest are set after the Bond Team graduated from Deveraux Academy and Ben and Jake are still together (and eventually ended up getting married and having kids). This chapter is from Ben's point of view, the next chapter will be from Jake's point of view, and the chapter after that will be a mix of the two. That will be the order for the rest of the story. Now the only thing left for you to do is press the button and review. Come on you know you want to press the button, it's shiny, blue, and just begging to be pushed for a review. If you don't review the plot bunnies will attack me! But if you do review you'll get a virtual goodies basket full of cookies, brownies, cakes and pies!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Guilt

Jake knows this isn't right. Ben is dating Lori, but as he clamps his hands down on Jake's hips and whispers "I love you" over and over desperation clear in his husky voice Jake can't bring himself to care.

First Kiss

"You're arrogant, idiotic, and-" Ben silenced Jake by jerking his body towards his own and slamming his lips down on Jake's oh-so inviting pair.

Eyes

To Ben, Jake's eyes are like a vortex. Drawing him in and catching him in their haunting gaze.

Hands

If there's one thing that Jake loves about Ben it has to be his hands. Those sinful appendages know just the right way to work him into a whimpering mess and he loves it.

Honor

"You paying him to be your boy-toy Stanton?" Simon sneers glaring at Jake and Ben's intertwined hands. Jake looks away slightly embarrassed but Ben glares back at Simon answering with "No, just because you can't get a date without paying them doesn't mean it's the same for me and if you ever mess with Jake again I will kick your ass, multiple times Simon." pulling Jake closer to him, because of course he has to defend his boyfriend's honor. It's in the code of non-platonic relationships.

Protect

The first time Jake was in actual, real danger Ben swore to himself that he would always do anything to protect Jake.

Clothes

Ben thinks Jake looks amazingly hot in any clothes he wears, but Ben prefers Jake with no clothes at all.

Anger

The fact that Ben has a temper is clear to everyone, especially when he beat up Simon. But it's also a fact that Jake is one of the few people who can tame Ben's anger.

Acceptance

After learning about what gay couples went through in the past Jake and Ben have so much more gratitude that they can walk down a street holding hands in peace.

Touch

Ben always longs for Jake's touch. He never gets enough and he wants to keep Jake around him for the rest of his life.

Rules

When Grant, the rest of the Deveraux Academy staff, and Deveraux himself found out Jake and Ben are dating they set up rules, no over-affection in public, no antagonizing the other students (Simon) with their relationship, don't let feelings get in the way of completing missions and more. But of course, rules are meant to be broken.

Virgin

"You're still a virgin?!" Jake said in surprise looking wide-eyed at his boyfriend. "Why is that so shocking, do you think I was some kind of man-whore before I came here?" Ben hissed, glaring at his shorter boyfriend. "No, it's just you're so attractive, so I thought, uh, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it." Jake stutters through the statement a blush creeping onto his cheeks, his eyes darting everywhere except Ben's now smirking figure. "It's okay babe, I know what you meant. Just answer this, you're a virgin too, right Jay?" Ben questions leaning on the table and bringing his hand to tilt up Jake's chin up so he can see his beautiful eyes. "Yes." Jake says trapped in Ben's gaze. "Good." Ben leans in and catches Jake's lips in a sweet, tender kiss full of promise for a future together.

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter, please review I've been waiting for review on any of my 'Spy High' stories and the more reviews I get the happier I'll be so I can update all if my stories more. I would have written more but I'm watching the iHeartRadio Festival while typing this so I'm distracted by all the amazing performances. I should be at the iHeartRadio Festival I was born in Las Vegas. That's right I'm a Vegas girl I gotta represent! ;)**


End file.
